


pulang sekali lagi

by blatherskitic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, is this even a sickfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Kehadiran mereka, untuk kali kesekian, meyakinkanku kalau aku sudah kembali pulang, sekali lagi, walaupun ke tempat yang berbeda dari dulu.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	pulang sekali lagi

**Author's Note:**

> (sebuah behind the scene:
> 
> "mUGIIIIII TANGGUNG JAWAB NIH AKU NGELOOP LIKE A MOVIE MELULU SEKARANG."
> 
> 'YA ELAH ANJIR CAPEK TERIAK SEHARIAN NIH GUE."
> 
> ...dan jangan lupakan sesi menangis dimana-mana karena abang kesayangan nggak kunjung pulang di dua server.)

Aku kembali menemukan diriku di bawah langit-langit usang.

Langit-langit kelabu usang yang sempat menjadi tempat bernaungku selama entah beberapa tahun sebelum malam itu datang dan mengubah hidupku seratus delapanpuluh derajat.

Napas panjang kuhela perlahan, dan baru kusadari kalau sekujur tubuhku sampai ke bawah dagu sudah diselubungi selimut putih.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya?"

Ah, dia… aku lebih dari mengenali suara ini.

Namun entah kenapa, sekujur tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Bahkan untuk sekadar membalikkan tubuh pun susahnya bukan main. Seolah semua tenagaku sudah dikuras habis, seakan aku baru saja habis berlari dan latihan fisik habis-habisan tanpa istirahat.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara bersahabat itu; di sebelah kiri. Sosok yang termaksud tengah duduk di sisiku, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk putih kecil dan beberapa helai roti di atasnya.

Melihatku, senyumnya terus mengembang.

"Selamat pagi, December," begitu katanya, "seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kita kehabisan stok marshmallow."

"Itu…"

Segigih apapun usahaku untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suara, hanya parau yang keluar. Hampir tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

Namun August lebih dari mengerti maksudku.

"Sup gosong andalanku, tentu saja! Lengkap dengan roti yang baru kubeli tadi!"

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang, duduk di sampingku dan memberiku makanan, bukan sekadar memberitahuku kalau makan malam sudah siap dan dia akan menungguku serta April di ruang makan?

Dan kenapa aku tidak kunjung bisa bangun? Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, tubuhku tetap saja seperti melekat pada ranjang. Setiap angkat kepala, pasti jatuh kembali.

" _Oh no,_ December, _hold it right there._ " Cepat-cepat August meletakkan nampannya dan menopang kedua bahuku saat aku akan beringsut untuk kali ketiga, menahanku agar tidak kembali rubuh terbaring lagi. "Tenagamu memang betul-betul sudah habis kalau apa yang diceritakan April padaku memang benar. Minumlah dulu."

Baru kusadari wujud segelas air di bawah kakinya saat dia mengambilnya dan menempelkannya di bibirku. Mataku memejam sebentar saat merasakan air yang kuteguk mengalir melewati kerongkonganku yang terlampau kering.

Namun tetap saja kekuatanku belum sepenuhnya kembali. Kepalaku masih terlunglai lemah ke arah bahunya.

"Aku..."

"Kau harus makan makanan normal untuk sekarang." Kudengar helaan napasnya, juga nada suaranya yang sedikit menjadi sendu. "Bahkan April pun terkejut menemukanmu terkapar di depan pintu toko tadi malam. Kudengar kau tidak makan apapun lagi setelah bungkusan marshmallow terakhirmu habis dua hari lalu, ditambah lagi kau rajin bermain dengan kucing di luar sepanjang hari. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana tenagamu tidak terkuras habis?"

Pandanganku hanya terpaku pada lantai kelabu dingin di bawah pijakan kakinya.

"Pantas saja..."

Aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak kunjung ingat bagaimana aku bisa jadi seperti ini.

Yah, tentu saja karena ini tidak pernah terjadi di dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak ingat kami pernah kehabisan stok marshmallow selama ini. Seingatku dulu, August selalu memiliki satu bungkusan lagi setiap kali aku menghabiskan yang selalu kupegang. April selalu akan bertanya-tanya dari mana dia mendapatnya, dan juga "apa tidak ada makanan yang sedikit pedas untukku?" walaupun dia tahu betul kalau kami tinggal di dalam toko permen, dan bukannya toko rempah.

Tentu saja ini permainan mimpi semata.

"Maaf ya, padahal kau sedang sakit begini tapi yang bisa kuberi hanya sup gosong..."

Setidaknya aku masih ada tenaga untuk menyungging senyum kecil, walaupun aku yakin August tidak bisa melihatnya.

"...aku tidak mengeluh, kok."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu~"

Aku pun bersyukur mendengarnya kembali gembira, tetapi masalahnya adalah pandanganku kembali memburam saat berusaha fokus pada tangannya yang akan menyuapiku roti.

Tapi untunglah dia lebih dari peka melihatku, dan langsung mengguncang kuat bahuku.

" _Not now,_ December." Begitu yang kudengar. "Ayo makan dulu."

Tapi sejujurnya, kuakui aku sangat merindukan sup gosongnya. Atau apapun makanan yang akan menjadi gosong di tangannya. Segosong apapun hasilnya, kehangatan yang kurasakan tetap sama, tidak pernah berubah. Yah, aku juga merasakan kehangatan dengan keluarga baruku sekarang, tapi entah kenapa... dengan mereka, orang-orang pertama yang mengajarkan padaku apa arti kehangatan dan keluarga, terutama dirinya, terasa berbeda.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kurasakan tenagaku berangsur-angsur kembali pulih. Bahkan aku dapat kembali duduk tegak tanpa bantuan apapun. Kendati begitu, August baru berhenti menyuapiku saat mangkuk sup dan gelas yang dia bawa sudah betul-betul kosong.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" dia bertanya, pandangannya terpaku padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan, tersenyum.

"Boleh aku keluar?"

"Keluar dari kamar," dia membalas senyumku, membantuku untuk beranjak dari ranjang, "bukan keluar rumah, mengerti? Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk langsung jalan terlalu jauh."

"Tentu saja."

Masalahnya, di detik kedua kakiku menapak lantai, tubuhku kembali limbung tanpa aba-aba. Kalau saja August tidak langsung menangkapku, dimensi mimpi ini akan langsung berakhir.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, December..."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Beberapa tarikan napas kuambil, sebelum kembali membetulkan posisiku. Aku perlahan berjalan ke luar kamar, August beberapa sentimeter dari belakangku, sebelah tanganku meraba dinding sebagai jaga-jaga agar aku tidak kembali terjatuh.

Tenagaku memang sudah pulih, hanya saja aku takut tiba-tiba limbung lagi seperti tadi. Mataku terasa berat sekali sekarang, lebih berat dari hari-hariku yang biasa.

"Oh, lihat. Si Tukang Tidur sudah bangun rupanya."

Adalah suara khas April yang sepenuhnya mengusir kantukku saat aku bertemu dengan pemandangan toko permen berlatar temaram malam di hadapan. Dia duduk di depan salah satu meja kecil di sana, tiga plastik marshmallow besar dipegangnya, juga tidak lupa beberapa bungkusan kecil menemani, tersusun manis di atas meja.

"Aku benci untuk mengatakannya," aku berjalan perlahan ke arah April sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, "tapi terima kasih sudah mengurusku kemarin."

April mendengus. "Masalahnya kau tiba-tiba ambruk di depan pintu toko. Tentu saja kau akan membuat pelanggan takut kalau sudah begitu. Untung saja kau tidak demam."

"Bahkan aku pun tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa pingsan waktu itu."

"Memang kau ini tukang tidur kelas berat, ya. Sampai hal seperti ini pun bisa lupa."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Eh, sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi!"

Selalu saja seperti ini. Aku dan April akan beradu mulut karena hal sepele, lalu August akan melerai kami, dan dalam hitungan satu, dua dan tiga, kami sontak terdiam. Terkadang setelah itu dia akan mengajak kami makan bersama, atau mengobrol hal-hal ringan, atau seputar pekerjaan kami, atau apapun yang lain. Caranya mendistraksi kami agar tidak bertengkar selalu berubah dari waktu ke waktu.

Bahkan setelah aku dan April bertemu lagi sejak malam itu, sejak kami tetap menjadi Hisoka dan Chikage, belum ada yang bisa benar-benar mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Lihat apa yang kita dapat sekarang," August tersenyum lebar pada beberapa bungkusan yang tersusun di atas meja, yang baru kuketahui setelah dia membukanya kalau jumlahnya ada tiga dan masing-masing terdapat burger dan kentang goreng. "Momen yang tepat! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sangat menginginkan burger dari toko ini, April?"

"Ini?" Lalu April mengerjap sesaat. "Kebetulan aku melewatinya saat perjalanan pulang tadi."

"Burger panggang lada hitam! Bukankah ini terlihat sangat lezat?"

Kupandang lama burgerku. Sepertinya April pura-pura lupa kalau aku tidak menyukai daging.

"...August, ini daging punyaku untukmu saja."

Burgerku hanya tinggal roti, bawang dan saus lada hitam, tapi begini masih lebih baik untukku. Lihatlah August, bahkan kedua matanya pun berbinar saat kuberi daging burgerku padanya tadi. Kini burgernya sudah tinggal setengah, berbeda dengan April yang bahkan masih utuh sejak tadi. Roti atasnya terbuka, dan banyak sekali rempah yang dia taburkan ke atas daging burgernya.

Yah, aku tidak terkejut kalau soal itu.

"Hei, hei, April, ingat batasan," August tertawa geli melihat burger milik April yang sudah tidak jelas warnanya. "Kamar mandi kita hanya ada satu, kau tahu itu."

"Ini bukan apa-apa, tenang saja." April tersenyum renyah.

Lalu August kembali menepuk pundakku. "Kau juga, December, makan yang banyak. Kompensasi dua hari, ingat? Yang tadi kuberi padamu belum cukup sama sekali, menurutku."

"Baik."

Aku mengerti dia tidak ingin aku sakit lagi, tapi sepertinya dia lebih mengerti tatapanku yang terpaku pada bungkusan marshmallow yang sudah tergeletak di kaki kursi yang diduduki April entah sejak kapan.

"Dan marshmallow untuk makanan penutup nanti, oke?"

"Oke."

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah itu, tepat saat burgerku sudah habis, pandanganku kembali buram dan berputar-putar. Hampir-hampir aku tidak dapat menapak lantai dengan benar kalau August tidak segera menopangku lagi.

"Eh, sudah mau tumbang saja kau, December?" April terkekeh. "Baru saja mau mengajakmu minum."

"Minum-minum bisa menunggu, oke?" August menyahut mewakiliku, kedua tangannya memegang erat bahuku. "Dia masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh."

"Aneh sekali, padahal sudah tidur seharian."

Aku menggumam, suara setengah mengantuk. "Kau jarang sakit, April. _No wonder you can't relate._ "

"Hei, sudah malam begini jangan bertengkar lagi, tolonglah..." Dari belakangku, kudengar August menghela napasnya. "Aku akan kembali setelah mengantar December kembali ke kamar, nanti tolong pastikan laporan misi kita sudah kaukirim, ya."

"Tenang saja, August. Yang itu sudah kukirim saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Setiap langkahku kembali terasa semakin berat, entah kenapa. Dan saat aku kembali ke kamar dan ranjang tempatku tersadar tadi, saat kubanting tubuhku kembali ke sana, mataku terus terpejam. Kendati begitu, kesadaranku masih ada, hanya tinggal di ambang, karena suaranya masih kudengar jelas.

"Ah, sudah kuduga, kau butuh lebih banyak istirahat hari ini."

"Maaf..." Bahkan suaraku pun semakin melemah, omonganku semakin melantur. "Tapi sudah bisa keluar kamar pun... hanya dengan makan bersama kalian pun… sudah cukup menyenangkan untukku..."

"Kalau begitu, cepat tidur ya? Kita—maksudku, mereka, akan sangat sibuk besok. Mereka membutuhkanmu, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Ah. Dia pun menyadari kalau ini hanya mimpi.

"Ya… selamat tidur..."

Samar masih bisa kurasakan dia menyelimutiku, dan aku sangat yakin dia tersenyum penuh arti melihatku sekarang. Andai saja mataku bisa kubuka sedikit untuk melihat senyumnya sekali lagi, sebelum dimensi mimpi ini berakhir.

"Selamat tidur juga, Hisoka."

Tapi kurasa mendengar nada suaranya yang seperti itu pun sudah cukup untukku.

* * *

Yang pertama kali kurasakan saat kesadaranku kembali adalah sensasi basah dan dingin di sekujur keningku.

Ah, ya. Rasanya seperti kain basah.

Kuloloskan satu helaan napas yang sedikit tersekat sebelum perlahan membuka mataku, dan mendapati diriku di bawah langit-langit putih bersih, dikelilingi sekumpulan orang yang juga kukenal baik dan kurindukan.

Ini rekan-rekan satu timku, orang-orang yang terhubung oleh sebuah benang takdir yang sama denganku, semua duduk mengelilingiku, wajah khawatir campur lega masing-masing dipasang mereka. Seakan siap menghujani dengan seribu pertanyaan sekiranya kami semua masih remaja.

Lalu kudengar suara Tsumugi, setengah berseru.

"Oh, Hisoka-kun sudah sadar rupanya?"

Sebentar… sudah _sadar_? Apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini? Ingatanku begitu kabur untuk beberapa saat, serius, yang kuingat hanya kepulanganku ke alam kilas balik khayaliku walau hanya sebentar. Bahkan aku tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum itu. Aku tidak akan kembali pada August dan April tanpa sebab, tapi apa?

Lihat, sekujur tubuhku pun juga diselimuti. Pantas saja aku tetap merasa hangat.

"Ini..."

"Selamat pagi, Hisoka." Adalah Azuma yang menyahut gumamanku dengan lembut, wajahnya mulai bisa kulihat jelas sekarang. "Seharusnya kau bilang pada kami kalau kau demam tinggi."

Pantas saja keningku ditaruh handuk basah. Oh, iya. Aku baru ingat semuanya sekarang.

"Apa kau mau minum?"

Sembari beringsut untuk bangun, aku mengangguk lemah pada pertanyaan Tsumugi barusan. Setidaknya tenagaku masih cukup untuk itu, walaupun pada akhirnya aku kembali limbung dan langsung terjatuh ke arahnya. Bahkan handukku pun ikut jatuh.

Tenagaku masih ada sedikit, tapi kepalaku sakit luar biasa. Seperti dihantam berkali-kali.

"Wah! Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bangun kalau tidak sanggup!" dia berseru panik.

Yang bisa kuloloskan dari bibir, di antara sekian tarikan napas tersengal, hanyalah sebuah "maaf".

"Kau tahu, kami pikir kau memang terlalu kelelahan sampai terus terjatuh saat latihan selesai kemarin siang." Tsumugi mengambil handuk yang terjatuh tadi, memerasnya dan mencelupnya ke dalam sebaskom air sebelum dengan hati-hati menekannya pada keningku. "Tasuku yang pertama menyadari kalau kau demam, saat dia akan membawamu kembali ke sini."

Dipikir-pikir benar juga. Wajahku selalu terlihat pucat, jarang orang-orang bisa menebak apakah aku sedang sakit atau tidak. Tapi kuakui, kemarin memang aku sedang tidak enak badan. Baru kembali kuingat apa yang kurasakan kemarin pagi saat aku pertama membuka mata; lemas sejadinya, jauh lebih mengantuk dari biasanya, kepala pun terasa berat. Aku sudah berencana akan istirahat seharian kalau saja Arisu tidak mengiming-imingiku dengan sebungkus besar marshmallow rasa karamel kalau mau ikut latihan tanpa tertidur di tengah jalan.

Bukannya aku ingin menyalahkan Arisu, tapi sepertinya aku sudah lupa daratan kalau sudah menyangkut marshmallow, kuakui hal itu. Lagipula Sutradara akan gembira melihat perkembanganku dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

Namun pada akhirnya... aku berhasil mengelabui dan membuat kalian semua khawatir, ya? Maafkan aku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri sampai sejauh itu, Hisoka-kun." Panjang umur. Itu dia, di sebelah Tsumugi, menyodorkan segelas air untukku minum. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai marshmallow, tapi mengutamakannya di atas kesehatanmu sendiri itu tidak baik."

"Tubuhmu panas sekali kemarin, kau tahu itu?" Di sebelah kananku, Tasuku menghela napasnya. "Kurasa leherku sampai mandi keringat terkena hembusan napasmu kemarin."

Azuma pula menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Untuk sekarang, tolong istirahat yang banyak, ya. Guy sedang memasak sup spesial untukmu di dapur, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Isyarat macam apa ini? August juga memberiku sup di mimpi tadi.

"Sup?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak pandai mengekspresikan emosinya dengan kata-kata, lebih ahli dalam tindakan," Arisu terkekeh kecil, "itulah sebabnya dia tidak ada di sini. Tapi percayalah, kau pun pasti akan menyukainya nanti."

"Sutradara sudah mengizinkanmu untuk istirahat sampai pulih." Lalu Tasuku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan meletakkannya di sisi bantalku. "Ini darinya. Minum tiga kali sehari setiap selesai makan, mengerti?"

Bersamaan denganku mengangguk, pintu terbuka, dan itu Guy di sana, yang membuatku hampir tersenyum karena yang dibawa olehnya adalah sebuah nampan berisi sebuah mangkuk putih kecil dan beberapa helai roti.

Kau memang pintar memberikan isyarat padaku, eh, August?

"Oh, timing-nya bagus sekali." Guy tersenyum tipis melihatku. "Itu berarti kau bisa langsung menikmati sup ini selagi masih hangat."

"Kau lebih cepat dari perkiraan kami, Guy," Azuma terkekeh pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Selangkah, dua langkah, dia memasuki kamar. "Utsuki membantuku banyak tadi, bahkan sampai menaruh banyak rempah di sini."

Tapi, walaupun sudah dicampur sekian banyak rempah, sup racikan mereka lezat sekali. Berempah dan hangat, berbeda sekali dari sup krim gosong dari mimpi tadi. Kurasa senyumanku semakin mengembang setiap satu suapan kuambil perlahan. Jarang-jarang aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang lebih lezat daripada marshmallow seperti saat ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali istirahat saat aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan sudah meminum obat demam. Kendati begitu, mereka tidak kunjung meninggalkanku. Mereka tetap berada di sisiku walaupun mataku sudah terpejam, mengobrol ringan soal pertunjukan kami selanjutnya. Sepertinya mereka ingin menungguku benar-benar tertidur pulas baru mereka akan kembali latihan.

Kuakui, mereka cukup berisik, terutama Arisu dan puisi-puisi dadakannya. Namun begitu, di saat yang sama, suara-suara mereka jugalah yang menenangkanku dan membuatku nyaman. Memang mereka tidak benar-benar bisa menggantikan posisi August di hatiku, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah cukup mendekati.

Kehadiran mereka, untuk kali kesekian, meyakinkanku kalau aku sudah kembali pulang, sekali lagi, walaupun ke tempat yang berbeda dari dulu.

**Author's Note:**

> Teruntuk Babang Sayang—ups keceplosan pula, kamu di sini udah kubikin pulang dua kali, lho. So I'm begging you, tolong pulang ke akunku Desember nanti, oke? ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜
> 
> Bonus beberapa dialog bahasa Inggris karena nulis ini sukses bikin overthinking untuk kali kesekian, mikirin mereka ini sebenernya asli dari mana. Beneran sampe sekarang masih kepikiran terus.
> 
> Anyways, kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan makasih sudah baca! /o/
> 
> —2020.10.21, chae-dellin.


End file.
